Ayame's Harem
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Poll winning story about Blue Snow deciding to become more open with her own sexuality rather than just the public's.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, let's begin one of the poll winners (yes it took me awhile to write it, life's a bitch ain't it), and one from an anime that I love for containing my spirit animal Blue Snow XD well, technically if you fused her, Otome, and Fuwa, you'd basically just have me in my entirety, lol.**

* * *

Ayame sighed, realizing that Kosuri was right.

She couldn't properly be the icon of all that was sexual if she couldn't cope with actual physical sex herself. Starting today, right here, right now, she was going to get as much real sexual experience she could.

Starting with the evidently quite willing Kosuri. Ayame let the redhead start to strip her, removing her clothes slowly until she was sitting completely naked in the chait. Kosuri grinned as she looked over Ayame's naked form, all but drooling from the sight.

"So hot~ I have no idea why you were so worried about showing it all off~" She purred, starting to strip her own clothing off of her body.

The girl was more on the loli side. Not as much as Otome mind you, but certainly much smaller than Ayame's own body.

Perhaps this, Ayame thought to herself, was the cause of Kosuri's fascination with Ayame's more mature body? She couldn't say for sure, and figured it'd definitely be rude to ask.

Even if she had wanted to, Kosuri closed the distance between them before she could, lips pressing against Ayame's as her hands began to work along her idol's body, groping her soft body, loving how it felt as her body moved along her body, coming to a stop first at her hips to grope her ass before working their way back up, stopping this time at Ayame's chest.

Ayame moaned into the kiss as Kosuri began to fondle her more aggressively, kneading her breasts as she deepened the kiss. Ayame wondered how Kosuri could have been so much more experienced with such things than she was, but then realized that it was possible she was just so inexperienced herself that Kosuri's movements just made her seem like a pro. Either way, it had her warm and wet between her legs within a few moments.

Kosuri broke the kiss, moving her head down to Ayame's breasts, eyes full of lust as she pressed her face to them, simply enjoying the feeling of them against her face before opening her mouth and latching her lips around her nipples to suck on them.

Ayame groaned from the attention, hips squirming against the smaller girl's body as Kosuri moved one hand down Ayame's body towards her crotch, beginning to rub at her warm, wet slit as she sucked on her breasts harder, loving how it felt against her. Ayame groaned louder from the attention to her pussy.

Kosuri was practically getting off already just from being able to touch, grope, and otherwise molest the glorious Blue Snow's body to her heart's content; and ever so slightly from the feeling of sexual dominance over Ayame.

Speaking of, she was beginning to tense up from the stimulation, the pleasure bringing her closer to her climax slowly but surely.

Much as Kosuri didn't want to leave Ayame's tits for anything less than the apocalypse (and even under apocalyptic circumstances she was pretty sure she could find a way to flee any demons/zombies/soldiers/monsters with her face still firmly planted against Ayame's chest), she was ever so slightly more intrigued by the idea of bringing her over the edge more intensely.

Konsuri had to force her head back, tugging at Ayame's nipple with her teeth and unable to fully stop until it slipped free, Ayame whimpering from the sensation, "F-fuck Kosuri.." She moaned, the redhead grinning lustfully as she moved down slowly until she was between Ayame's legs, licking her lips at the sight of her naked, sopping wet slit.

After inhaling deeply to savor the scent of Ayame's arousal, Kosuri pushed forward and buried her tongue as hard into Ayame's pussy as possible, beginning to feast on her cunt with all her might.

Ayame cried out at the top of her lungs the moment she felt it, both hands immediately going to Kosuri's head to keep her head held in place against her pussy.

Seeing this brought her an inadvertent bit of excitement, as the cock-like shape of Kosuri's hair made it seem like she was somehow jerking her off as she gripped her head, hips bucking against her face for more pleasure. She groaned for more, stopping just short of begging.

Kosuri was ever so slightly tempted to hold off and see if she could make her beg, but that would require her to stop pumping her tongue through Ayame's moist folds and enjoying the warm sweetness of her insides, which was simply not happening until Ayame had cum and even then probably wasn't stopping.

Ayame groaned, fingernails digging into Kosuri's scalp, which if anything encouraged her to keep going, trying to get as deep as possible before she moved a hand up to Ayame's body, searching, finding, and beginning to utterly abuse her clit.

Ayame cried out, tensing up all at once as she reached her climax.

For a moment she was entirely still, then her hips bucked one more time at Kosuri's face before she went fully over the edge and let her juices wash over Kosuri's cute little face. Kosuri licked her lips happily, savoring the last drips of Ayame's release.

"So sweet~" She purred happily.

Ayame panted heavily, and had been waiting to catch her breath so she could ask Kosuri how she should return the favor; but before she could, Kosuri dove back in, her tongue returning to the depths of Ayame's slip to once again explore and claim the uncharted territory within.

Ayame moaned out, gripping the chair as Kosuri continued to eat her, evidently preferring more time to eat her out than to have herself eaten by her in return.

Possibly she knew Ayame's lack of skill would spoil the moment, as she was needy enough for pleasure to move her hand down between her own legs, toying with herself as she pleasured Ayame, refusing to stop.

Ayame laid back, relaxing her body to accept the pleasure. Blue Snow wouldn't back down from anything sexual, she shouldn't.

But then she felt Kosuri's other hand moving along her leg and to her soft ass...


	2. Chapter 2

Ayame had been waiting for the right moment to introduce Tanukichi to her new sexual self confidence, and as they returned to base from a successful mission, Ayame still wearing naught but a white sheet with nothing at all underneath, she felt now was the perfect moment.

She took his hand when he turned to leave the base for the night, leading him instead to another room.

Said room had been empty before, used simply for storing the extra supplies, but recently Ayame and Kosuri had added a nice soft bed to it for rather obvious purposes; even adding a secret hatch in the wall with a slit to look through so Otome could indulge in her voyeurism/watch for inspiration. Ayame shut the door behind them and turned Tanukichi to her with a confident smile.

Embracing her lustful Blue Snow nature, Ayame forced herself forward, pressing her lips to Tanukichi's. His expression at this was a conflicted one, a combination of shock and lack thereof. He wasn't surprised by the actions themselves, considering SOX central tenants were the freedom of all things sexual, he was surprised it took so long.

He hadn't been willing to make the first move, knowing that if he did, whether she ended up reciprocating or not, Ayame would never let it go, teasing him about his wanting her until they met the grave.

He'd been expecting Ayame to go for it some time ago, and had eventually come to the conclusion that she really was only interested in him as a fellow worker; hard as it was to believe Ayame could be professional in any respect. Not that he was in the least bit complaining, returning the kiss as Ayame deepened it, pressing her body closer to his own as her tongue pushed passed his lips to explore his mouth.

His own tongue met and began combating hers, the two of them trying to gain dominance. Between the two of them though, Ayame was more aggressive, and had had a ever so slightly more experience through Kosuri (granted said experience had either involved Kosuri completely taking control, or just giving control to Ayame because she enjoyed it, but experience was experience), letting her take control of the kiss as she pushed Tanukichi down to the bed.

Her hands began to slowly move along his body, fingers hooking under the edges of his clothes to begin undressing him.

"Not even gonna buy me dinner first?" Tanukichi joked as Ayame began to lower his pants.

It was either to keep her mind geared towards the Blue Snow persona with her still wearing most of the outfit, and so she replied with a smirk, saying, "I've definitely got something you can eat if you're so hungry~" She purred, yanking his pants and underwear in one quick motion.

She was almost afraid to look, as Tanukichi's name and its implications couldn't help but bring expectations to her mind, and she wanted to just continue believing whatever she wanted about it. But she forged on, looking down at the stiffness their closeness-and possibly still some of the adrenaline and thrill of the mission they'd just finished-had left Tanukichi with. Her eyes widened, pupils all but becoming star crossed hearts as she realized her jokes hadn't been entirely off base.

Much like his namesake, Tanukichi's sack was indeed larger than the average man's; and his man-mean matched it at just under nine inches in length. Between the size of the tool and the amount that could probably be let out of it from the size of his balls, Ayame was picturing some alternate timeline where he'd been a sex fiend from the start rather than only developing into one with her help, and all she was seeing that leading to was herself and several other women (and possibly men, she couldn't judge) getting mind broken and bent to their lusts by him.

"You've been holding out on me." She said playfully, a mock sound of offense in her voice, "Have you any idea how useful something like this could have been to SOX?" She questioned as her fingers wrapped around the shaft of his member and began pumping along it as skillfully as she could manage with her only experience being on toys.

Tanukichi grunted, "Well, I know how much you'd have thought it would help, hence me not mentioning it at all." He said as he lifted his shirt off, leaving him fully naked.

Ayame scoffed, gripping tighter and beginning to pump his length faster, "I assure you I've got only the best of attention for this bad boy~" She purred, lowering her head down. She started all the way at the bottom, kissing his sac tenderly and sucking before working her way up his length.

Given his tendency to flee when people (usually Anna) were trying to give him any pleasure, Ayame half expected him to be trying to stop her when she felt him grabbing her. She then saw how far he'd come when instead he pulled her body up, attempting to change their position.

Grinning, she let him mount her on his face, legs locking beneath it as she brought her head back down to his length to return the favor. The two moaned against each other as they felt their tongues against each other, Tanukichi's grazing along Ayame's lower lips before pushing inside of her as Ayame's mouth took his member inside to suck.

Any squeamishness about such things that Tanukichi might have had had, by this point, been obliterated; by Anna's 'love nectar' if nothing else. As his tongue worked deeper inside of Ayame, he found that when he wasn't having it force fed to him, it actually was quite pleasant.

Especially when his member was beginning to leak into the source's own mouth. Ayame licked at his tip aggressively, wanting as much as she could get.

Knowing that the best way would be to bring him over the edge, she began forcing her head along his length as fast as she could without gagging. She only had one toy approaching his size, and she'd not used it very much due to said size. But she managed to hold out until she felt Tanukichi's climax building.

She ground her hips down against Tanukichi's face so her own climax would match his own; realizing she'd underestimated him when he found and began abusing her clit with his mouth, sucking hard on her sensitive pearl before biting down gently.

Which of them had cum first would be a matter of argument for quite a long time, but who came more couldn't be argued at all.

As Ayame soaked Tanukichi's face, her mouth and throat was flooded with Tanukichi's heated seed. She lifted her face, expecting him to be done considering the amount; only to then get a double coat face covering as well.

She gulped what she had down and began trying to clean her face. The two of them were still new to actually having sex, and were already growing tired from the release. But now that they'd officially started, there wouldn't be much that could stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

Having already started having fun on a regular basis with Kosuri and Tanukichi, all that was left was Otome as far as SOX members were considered.

She considered leaving it be, but didn't want the loltita artist (that is to say an artist whom is a lolita, not an artist who exclusively draws lolita) to feel left out when she found out about the fun the rest of the members were all having together. It was possible she'd already found out actually, considering how easily she found hiding places and how quiet she'd been around them recently.

This in mind, Ayame put a plan into motion, getting the other two SOX members on board before leading Otome into the room of the bed with the base.

Otome, assuming some fun would be occuring in the room and she'd get to watch while she worked, headed towards her little compartment. It was larger than she remembered, and she was a bit caught off guard by Ayame asking if she could join her to 'observe her creative process.'

As a proud artist she couldn't very well refuse, even though she already suspected shenanigans. Ayame sat down inside the hatch, her lap becoming Otome's chair as she closed the door.

They sat there together, awkwardly, for a few moments before Kosuri and Tanukichi entered the room, seemingly unaware of being watched. Ayame's hands moved from her sides to Otome's, slowly moving along her and down to her hips.

Otome didn't object to Ayame's advances, simply squirming gently against Ayame's lap as she looked through the slit in the wall at the show which had been prepared for her; teeth and tongue already manipulating the pencil in her mouth to work on a new drawing as she was enjoyed the show.

"Big brother, I.. I don't know about this.." Kosuri said, her acting-as it always was-incredible as she made herself sound perfectly like a nervous virgin little sister. Getting her to help out with this has been trivial, to the point that they probably could have had her be on board without even explaining that there was a plan involved at all.

The issue had been Tanukichi, who'd been more reluctant. But Ayame managed to convince him, promising him a big reward; and her one opportunity to do anything at all he wanted with Kosuri without her teasing him mercilessly for it.

Which was a tall order frankly, as Kosuri teetered on the edge of lolita. Then again, considering what she was in the immediate process of doing, he could easily turn such an taunt back on her.

Tanukichi approached Kosuri, attempting to play his part as well, "It'll be fine, I promise~" He said, reaching out to Kosuri.

Otome had essentially become a fetish bank, storing new kinks in her mind as quickly as she found them, and ground herself against Ayame's probing fingers as she watched the faux incest scene before her.

Ayame grinned, hoping what would follow would trigger the excitement that she always seemed to get when she discovered a new one; a high of delight and lust. It had lasted several days when she'd discovered furry hentai.

Ayame stopped teasing and began pushing a finger into Otome, gently moving her finger inside of the smaller girl as she watched.

Kosuri shook her head, "N-no big brother. I love you, but this is wrong." She said, turning around and pretending to walk off; only to be grabbed and thrown onto the bed.

"Then I'm not asking." Tanukichi said, forcing a bit of ferocity into his voice. Otome's eyes widened as she watched the incest love seen become an incest forced sex scene, a kind of sex she'd not yet seen.

She'd been under the impression that rape could only ever be a horrible crime, and while she definitely wasn't wrong, Ayame had decided to clue her in to the force sex kink. So long as it wasn't real, it became weirdly hot to see.

Otome watched, her pussy growing hotter and wetter around Ayame's finger. She added a second, pumping them into Otome faster as she saw Tanukichi forcibly undress Kosuri, who somehow managed to really look like she was struggling without actually struggling at all, even managing to help Tanukichi get the clothes off of her while appearing to be in a desperate struggle.

"Such a cute little girl~" Tanukichi purred once she'd been stripped of everything but her stocking, taking out his solid length. Kosuri's eyes widened genuinely, as she'd not yet seen the size of his length and was caught off guard by it.

She realized that if they maintained the forced sex scene, he'd be giving her no mercy with it. Rather than make her slow down, it only made her more excited.

She tried again to 'escape', making it look like she was trying to run passed him, which only succeeded in pressing her body against his and letting him pick her up and force her down onto the bed. He crawled up on the bed, member lined up to her bare pussy.

He wasn't trying to angle it in such a way that Otome would have a good view of his member sawing in and out of Kosuri. He was successful, Otome's hips bucking harder against Ayame's fingers.

She was up to three now, digging her fingers into her cunt roughly now as she felt her growing closer from the show. Much as she had a fetish for a bit of everything, voyeurism seemed to be her central pleasure.

She watched in delight, pencil moving furiously across the paper, as she watched Kosuri scream from Tanukichi's cock hammering into her; her acting no longer acting, just raw pleasure and a bit of pain from the roughness he was using, and didn't seem keen on slowing down with.

Possibly he was still working through his old anger at her for betraying them before, which she felt was fair; especially since she didn't mind a bit of pain.

"Take it all sister~" He moaned as he slammed his cock hard into her, trying to hilt himself inside of her. Kosuri cried out, clenching tighter around his rod as Otome clenched around Ayame's fingers.

Much fun as they were having, Ayame wasn't sure how she or anyone could ever have a mutually pleasurable fuck if Otome were to need a show to watch whenever she went at it.

Then, a grin spread across her face as an idea involving a full lenght mirror came to mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is there something you wished to talk to me about?" Hyouka questioned, seeing that Ayame had entered her lab room.

Class were out for the day, leaving them the only two students left in the school building for now.

Ayame nodded with a grin, "I have an offer that might intrigue you," She said to Hyouka, her current conquest, "You see, I'm aware you've been attempting to study human breeding, but have been lacking a male subject to.. Research with. Well, I hold a bit of leverage with Tanukichi, and I might be able to get you some time with him."

Hyouka looked over at her curiously, setting down her supplies as her full attention now went to Ayame, "I'm listening."

She grinned, "All I ask in return is a bit of your time for a.. Different kind of research. Some men and women are more interested in each other you know, and some like both genders. The fact that humans are capable of romantic or sexual interest in each at all is worth looking into is it not? So.. we have a little fun together to.. Explore this area of interest, and I get you a little time with Tanukichi. Sound fair?"

Hyouka considered the offer, weighing the pros and cons of agreeing to such a thing. It was against the law certainly, but that had never gotten in her way before and she didn't intend to let it do so now.

She nodded, standing up, "Yes, I believe these terms are more than reasonable." She said, her and expression not leaving their usual deadpan nature even as she began to undress.

Ayame blushed gently as Hyouka began disrobing, "W-wait not right here, someone could walk in on us." She said, though this didn't slow Hyouka's actions.

She allowed her lab coat to fall to the floor and set to removing her school uniform, "This my private office, no one will be arriving here until tomorrow morning. It was an incongruity that you did."

Her tone was not at all changed from her normal speaking even as she stripped completely naked in front of Ayame.

She blinked, looking over Hyouka's body for a moment to take it in. Her body was slender and lean, not much muscle, but not much unhealthy either; likely do to the occasional mad running she had to do to avoid being arrested for her research. And while her chest wasn't massive or anything, she did have the largest breasts Ayame had been with thus far, nearly matching her own in size.

And her legs.. That drew the most attention.

"Shall we proceed?" She asked flatly, yame returning to the situation properly.

"Oh, right." Ayame said, double checking that the door had actually been locked just in case before stripping her own clothing off as well.

Hyouka looked Ayame over, though her expression was more critical and calculating, gauging Ayame's body scientifically rather than lustfully like Ayame had her.

"Interesting." Was her only synopsis, though what she meant or why was left to Ayame's assumptions. Pushing whatever assessment she had just been given to the back of her mind for the time being, she approached Hyouka and brought her into a kiss.

This, strangely, seemed to bring the most response out of her, more so even than the goping of her body that followed immediately after; though said expression was limited to a slight widening in her eyes before they returned to normal as she felt Ayame's hands trace along her body before reaching her breasts and begin fondling her shamelessly.

Rather than being annoyed or bored by Hyouka's lack of response, as Ayame had been expecting herself to be, Ayame was actually more riled up by it.

The desire to break that expressionless shell, to leave it moaning and pleading for more pleasure, it heated Ayame even more as she began groping her harder, squeezing and massaging her modest tits before beginning to pinch and pull at her nipples as well; eliciting nothing more than a few soft groans from her.

Practically holding in a growl, Ayame lowered to her knees in front of Hyouka, pushing her legs open gently and burying her tongue inside aggressively, letting it dig in deep and explore the scientist's inner folds.

Hyouka let out a slightly louder noise, but nothing that satisfied the lust that she had ignited inside of Blue Snow, who grew more aggressive in her actions, moving her hands up and beginning to poke and prod at her rump as wel.

This, confusingly to Ayame is what brought the biggest response out of Hyouka, a loud, surprised yelp from the teasing alone. Hyouka would later explain that her intense response came primarily from surprise than actual pleasure, the idea of what would seem to her as such a non-sexual body part bringing so much sexual pleasure and interest hitting her intrigue button mentally.

But in the moment, Ayame couldn't care less what the reason was, only caring to capitalize on it. She started with just one finger, pushing it in without warning.

Hearing the barely contained moans and feeling the twitching of her body, Ayame picked up the pace, adding two more fingers and pumping all three of her fingers into Hyouka's tight backdoor rapidly, forcing them in knuckle deep to bring out louder, more intense moans from her as Ayame's tongue exploited her being thrown off guard, finding more sensitive spots inside and attacking them mercilessly.

She slid her tongue and fingers out, moving back from Hyouka, who's legs shook reflexively from the sudden halting to the intense pleasure that had been building up in her from Ayame's actions.

"Bend over the desk." Ayame ordered, Hyouka doing so without hesitation or question, pushing her hips back for Ayame, who eagerly parted her cheeks and drove her tongue hard into Hyouka's asshole, satisfied with the near scream it brought from Hyouka as she began to swirl her tongue around inside. Hyouka was reaching her climax within moments of this, which only encouraged Ayame to get more aggressive with her tight, cute asshole.

By the time they were done, Hyouka's interest in alone time with Tanukichi-while still present of course-was greatly eclipled by her new interest in the human body drawing pleasure from otherwise sexual things.

Unknown to Ayame at the time, this would lead to Hyouka studying various other kinks, such as feet and sado-masochism; which Kosuri would prove remarkably helpful in testing, and Otome wonderful for documenting.

Of course, this required bringing her officially into SOX; not that anyone-other than Tanukichi, was complaining.


	5. Chapter 5

"Really!?" Anna questioned, eyes widen, pupils turned to hearts, skin practically giving off steam.

Ayame nodded, grinning at Anna's enthusiasm. She had decided it was time to recruit Anna, and her fixation with Tanukichi was the key. So, without telling him she was doing so, Ayame had told Anna that Tanukichi was finally ready to be with her.

But, not before she passed a little test that Ayame would have to give her. "It's to test your devotion, to see if you're ready to really be with him. You have to start by removing your clothes, not worrying about anyone seeing." Ayame explained. Anna was silent for only a moment before her resolve was shown by her movements; ripping her clothes clean off effortlessly with strength that one would who hadn't seen her in action would expect impossible for her.

Now stark naked, her large breasts in full view without shame, she pulled Ayame close to her, "Anything for Mr. Okuma~" She said, voice full of determination, "Do with me what you will." She said, completely at Ayame's mercy.

A shudder went up her spine at having so much control over her so easily. If she could help Tanukichi keep control over her more consistently, they might have SOX's greatest weapon.

Ayame nodded, smiling at Anna, "He'll love this, and I'm certain you'll be able to handle it all. But we have to test you first just to be sure." She said, moving closer to Anna and practically burying her face in Anna's chest.

With the exception of Anna's mother, Anna had the largest tits Ayame had ever seen at all, and seeing them completely exposed was a bit more than Ayame could handle. She listened to Anna stubbornly try to keep her mouth shut and contain her moans as Ayame groped, licked, kissed, sucked, and even bit at her breasts, enjoying their softness and exploring every inch of them.

She didn't want to admit she was capable of feeling pleasure from anyone but Tanukichi, but the sensitivity of her tits made it difficult to keep in. Ayame didn't mind, finding it somewhat cute as she continued to enjoy Anna's breasts; the wetness between her legs betraying how much she was actually enjoying the attention. After a bit of warming her up, Ayame pulled back.

"Very good, but lets give you a real challenge shall we?" She said, heading to the desk and taking out one of the two toys she'd hidden within. Anna looked with curiosity as Ayame attached the strap-on, unsure what it was.

Ayame smirked, "This tool will actually help you practice for pleasing Mr. Okuma~" She purred, watching the hearts appear in Anna's eyes.

"Move onto your knees," Ayame instructed as she moved closer, thrusting the seven inch shaft into her face, "Start by kissing along it." Anna followed the instructions, placing kisses along the toy member, Ayame licking her lips in enjoyment, amused by the love and care with which Anna was treating the toy to, no doubt picturing it as Mr. Okuma's member; if only subconsciously considering Anna still hadn't worked out the full mechanics of sex out yet. At Ayame's instructions, she moved from kissing it to licking along it, and then on to sucking it.

Ayame was shocked by how well she suppressed her gag reflex, taking the entire shaft into her throat with surprising enthusiasm, deep-throating the toy vigorously, spurred on my Ayame's compliments of her skill.

After a few minutes of this, Ayame had Anna stand back up and move onto the table, laying down on her back with her legs parted.

"Like this?" She asked once she was in position, her soaking wet pussy in full view and completely unguarded.

"Perfect~" Ayame praised, approaching Anna and lining the toy up to her slit. She jerked her hips forward hard, forcing the toy inside of her. Ayame had in fact taken into account Anna being technically virgin (a thought that, while true, was still laughable), and the rough penetration was meant to break through her barrier and get the painful part over with as quickly as possible.

Framing this as a challenge had been smart, as if it hadn't, Anna would likely have broken Ayame's spine when she felt the intense pain of her first thrust.

She gripped the able so hard she broke off the wood at the edges where she was holding onto it. Ayame waited until it seemed that her body had relaxed, and started moving again, pumping her hips back and forth to rut Anna roughly, leaning down to ease any lingering pain by starting to suck on Anna's breasts again, bringing her more pleasure.

Her thrusts slowly grew more powerful, the speed picking up as well until Ayame was outright fucking her against the table, Anna's entire body moved by the thrusts as the pleasure from the toy and the attention to her tits made it impossible to hold her moans in.

The sounds of her pleasure filled the room as Ayame plowed into her aggressively, giving it to her as roughly as she, only encouraged to keep going as she listened to Anna's pleasured exclamations. It wasn't long before Anna reached her peak, crying out louder than before as she went over the edge, soaking Ayame's toy completely.

She panted hard as Ayame slid out of her, moving forward and pressing the toy, drenched in Anna's 'love nectar' as she so eloquently referred to the substance, to her lips. Anna opened her mouth and engulfed the toy without needing to be told, having no problem whatsoever tasting her own juices; as she had done so frequently before.

Soon she'd completely cleaned it off, and Ayame moved back, getting off the table to retrieve the other toy she had hidden away. She removed the strap-on and took out the double ended toy, sixteen inches-eight for both users.

"Just one more test and then you're ready~" Ayame purred, approaching with the toy. Anna nodded, not hesitating in the slightest.

Ayame was fairly certain this would leave her more sore and broken than Anna, but at this point she welcomed the sensation.


	6. Chapter 6

Now that SOX had Anna under their control (well, perhaps under their control was a strong way of putting it, but they had her on their side) the next step was obvious.

They needed someone else from the inside, someone strong, and most importantly, someone they could control and wouldn't be at risk of ratting them out.

So of course Oboro was the only option. Anna didn't need much convincing to help them with this, requesting only more rough fun with Tanukichi.

Ayame agreed to this-unsure if Tanukichi had objected to it and not particularly caring if he did, as it was for the greater good-and Anna lead Oboro to SOX headquarters.

Upon seeing Ayame standing there naked as the day as was born in a room full of sex toys and enough porn to satisfy an entire continent, Oboro's first instinct was quickly and efficiently burn the place to the ground.

Said desire melted out of hee instantly upon Anna ordering her not to. Anna further ordered her to do exactly what Ayame said for the rest of the day, no matter what they were, and to not interrupt her and Tanukichi's love making; a statement that rather confused Tanukichi, who hadn't yet been told what Anna had been given in exchange.

Oboro wasn't mentally capable at disobeying Anna's orders, or even of recognizing the orders as being anything improper or lewd. Terrifying as this had been for Tanukichi with Anna after him like a rabid dog, having it now was going to make this Ayame's easiest catch ever.

Frankly they could consider Oboro already with them, and this was basically just a victory lap for her. Following Anna's orders to the word, Oboro began to undress, stripping down completely. Sure enough, Tanukichi had been right.

Oboro was male, but identifying as female because she'd been told to. Ayame's first instinct was try and help the poor thing break free of whatever conditioning had lead to her being so subservient and evidently modular in personality. But they didn't have the time nor the expertise. This was something Ayame would have to put on the 'once we're done with mission' goals list.

Ayame looked over to thank Anna, finding her already taking what she wanted out of the deal and riding Tanukichi into the ground like he was dildo attached to a mannequin and nothing more.

She lingered on the sight for a few moments, enjoying it, before turning back to Oboro and beginning to put the control over her to good use.

She sat down and ordered Oboro onto her knee. Oboro didn't hesitate, dropping to her knees in front of Ayame. Following the orders to follow her orders, Oboro then leaned in between Ayame's legs and began to lick her slit, sending shivers of pleasure through the sex based heroine's body. Oboro didn't have much skill with it, like basically every human being alive in the boring world Ayame was trying to change she'd never done anything like this.

But following Ayame's orders, Oboro was able to bring her more than a little pleasure, working her tongue inn deeper, stirring her inside and eat her order, even reaching between her own legs toi grip and begin stroking her cock. She shuddered from the sensation of pleasure, one she couldn't recall ever knowing.

It felt… her mind wasn't capable of processing how it felt. She kept going, leaking precum like a fountain over her hand within seconds on account of having no stamina for this whatsoever. Ayame bucked her hips against Oboro's face, grunting as she held her head in place, ordering her to grip herself harder, stroke faster.

Oboro followed her orders, stroking herself more and more, using two hands when told and jerking herself aggressively. She froze up entirely as she came, pointing her hands in her own seed.

She immediately went back to eating out Ayame afterwards, expecting punishment to follow shortly after on account of her stopping without being told, even if it was only for a second. She was shocked at Ayame not stopping whatever she was doing (she had vague ideas of what this was, having been made to research lewd things for the sake of knowing how to prevent them) immediately to punish her.

Perhaps that would come when Ayame, well, when she came.

Ayame groaned, moving her legs up to hold Oboro's head against her with them instead, freeing her hands to give her chest some attention, groping her breasts as she glanced over, watching Tanukichi attempt to gain more dominance over Anna.

It was almost hilarious how easily he could do so despite her having more than enough strength to kill him with her legs alone.

Ayame couldn't help but feel smug at this, having fucking called it. She grunted, squeezing Oboro's head a bit tighter as she went over the edge and soaked ehr face. She requested that Oboro lick her face clean and lap up the juices still on her body.

Oboro did so immediately, washing it down with her own cum upon Ayame seeing that she'd gotten off and covered her hands. Oboro braced herself for the pain of a punishment, though outwardly there didn't seem to be any change, but… none came. Instead, a question did.

"So, how'd that feel?" Ayame asked, "getting off I mean."

"It was of immense physical pleasure." Oboro said truthfully and with no emotion of any kind.

Ayame smiled at this, "How'd you like to get off even harder?"

"Would you like me to?" She asked, the nature and tone of the question tempting Ayame to inspect her for USB ports, because surely she was a machine of some variety.

In any event, she continued to work with what she had. She spread her legs, ordering Oboro to line herself up to her pussy. She might not be capable of breaking Oboro's mind free rom whatever had locked it up, but she could make things as good as possible for the both of them in the meantime.

By the end of the day, Oboro would be more physically satisfied than she'd ever been in her life, her mind still unable to determine why exactly that was.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophia wasn't sure why her daughter had suddenly wanted to spend the day together, but she supposed she couldn't complain.

As hard as she worked with the others to suppress societal lewdness, she could always spare a little time for her daughter. She even showed he rhow to access the files for work.

One day Anna was likely to take her places, so she figured it was only right she show her how it worked. She gave Anne a little test, having her clear the work day instead of Sophia doing it herself.

Satisfied that her daughter could use the system just fine, she followed her to a building that Anna kept insisting was a very underplayed restaurant.

The building looked empty, but not wanting to seem distrustful of her daughter, continued to follow her into another room.

The lights were out, but before she could ask Anna if she was sure this was the right place, the door was slammed shut behind her.

The moment the door was shut, Oboro rushed forward, grabbing Sophia and beginning to undress her rapidly. In the darkness, Sophia had no idea what was going on, and assumed that she and her daughter were both being attacked.

She struggled, but Oboro's strength severely outmatched her own, and with Anna helping out, her mother was soon right how they wanted her, body stripped bare, legs apart and tied town arms tied behind her back,and mouth gagged with something fabric.

Extremely moist fabric.. The light was turned on, and while Sophia wasn't shocked to see Blue snow standing before her, she was quite a bit more so to see Oboro and her daughter nearby, not restrained, u looking to be the ones who'd done the restraining.

Sophia's instruction that Oboro follow lal of anna's orders were exploitable not just in the ways Anna had used them thus far. It turned out, the orders had bene vague enough that they could be used to turn Oboro against Sophia herself so long as there was no overriding order from Sophia herself, hence the gag.

Upon looking at her daughter, Sophia realized that Anna was naked form the waist down, her shoes and skirt discarded nearby, but her underwear nowhere to be seen. Sophia's eyes widened when she realized that the gag in her mouth wasn't just a random bit of fabric.

Her own daughter's panties had been repurposed , shoved into her mouth and held in place with tape! But.. but why were they so moist…

"Sorry for the aggressive tactics," Blue Snow said, her voice shockingly calm and pleasant, "We really don't mean any harm. We just need you to be able to listen to us, and we know that you wouldn't be able to hear us over your guards or your voice if you were given the chance. You're real good at drowning contrary opinions out." She said.

Sophia glared at this, attempting to question what they had done to Anna to make her agree to do such a thing, but the question didn't make it passed the soaked undergarments. She looked back at her daughter again, expecting to find her expression a guilty one or a hurt. She wanted to tell her daughter not to feel guilty.

Clearly these anarchists had forced these actions on her, she couldn't feel responsible. But when she looked… Anna didn't look guilty. Far from. If anything, her expression was a mix of pride in her actions and.. Arousal..

Her daughter was so wet between the legs the moisture was down her legs now, the same fluid that had the impromptu gag drenched before it was even stuffed into her mother's mouth. "Yeah, that one's a long story," Blue Snow said with a shrug, "We honestly tried to convince her to use a normal cloth or ball gag, but she insisted it go down like this."

"I'm sorry bother but the thought of you tasting my nectar." Anna shuddered, hand moving down her body and between her legs, showing no shame whatsoever a ssh began to try with her own body, right in front of her.

If Sophia's eyes widened any further they might pop out, and she looked questioningly at Blue Snow.

"hey don't look at us, we found her like this." the SOX leader said, "Now you're gonna listen to us, or we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

Refusing to hear what Blue Snow had to say, Sophia began to struggle, arms and legs pulling against their restraints as she called for help through the gag. It was pointless, the restraints were military grade and the room was soundproofed.

Ayame sighed, "Well, guess it was always gonna end up going down this way. "Anna, Kosuri, go for it." She said with the same tone someone might say, 'release the hounds.' On cue, the two girls gave outright devilish grins as they approached Sophia, who's struggling continued for a few moments until Oboro tightened the restraints to keep her still.

"If you don't listen to our words," Kosuri said.

"We'll have to show you~" Anna finished, moving down onto her knees and moving her face between her mother's legs. She pressed her face against er mother's exposed slit, simply reveling in the taboo of the situation, Kosuri doing something similar as she admired Sophia's breasts.

Against the muffled pleading of Sophia though, they moved beyond mere admiring quite quickly, Kosuri beginning to aggressively grope and kiss at Sophia's plump tits as Anna's tongue slowly pushed into her, exploring her inside.

Sophia grit her teeth to brace herself-which wrung more of Anna's juices from the panties in her mouth, causing her to whimper as she felt the sweet liquid on her throat. It did not taste good. It simply did not.

Reality be damned, Sophia would believe what she told herself. But try as she might to ignore it, physical reality could not be altered by her thoughts alone, and the stimulation only kept going, Kosuri going absolutely wild with her breasts, sucking and worshipping them like her life depended on it, and her own daughter eating her cunt like she was a starving animal.

"Just relax," Ayame purred, "you know it feels good. And if you can't admit it, we'll just have to make you~"

"I had all your meetings and appearances cleared up for the next week," Anna said with a smile, still rubbing her face against her mother's now moist entrance, "No one will even notice your gone for a whole week, you're all ours~" she purred before diving back in, Sophia feeling somehow both terrified…

and for reasons she couldn't begin to understand…

excited?

* * *

 **Announcement: Sinfulnature1123's is up and running, and requests for chapters, one shots, or even full stories are available through there.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And now, to close out the story of the smut peddling vigilante.**

* * *

Businessmen and women, government officials, and media outlets across the country sat in waiting for the announcement to go out.

Sophia Nishikinomiya had said it would be happening herself, so everyone knew it was important. Everyone with any power in the country was watching when it started. Sophia sat in a chair wearing a long trench coat.

Her surroundings were unfamiliar, the walls all gray and devoid of security cameras. Wherever she was, they couldn't be tracked.

"Citizens, for years now we have lived in a mass delusion that lewd acts are, in and of themselves, wrong," She said, the first sentence of her speech already sending panic through the masses, "I do not mean to place blame on anyone. I myself have lead this futile and ultimately ignorant charge for quite awhile. But I sit here tonight to tell you that this death march against sex and sexuality has been for naught; born out of ignorance and fear from a generation who has passed."

Sophia kept going, having memorized what Ayame had written for her word for word. Her rhetoric got more passionate as she went, more inspiring; in a way it could only have ever been coming from Sophia Nishikinomiya herself.

Coming from Blue Snow the world heard only the mad ravings of a terrorist. But from someone of such high rank, the actual words could be heard, and carried with them actual weight. The camera began to zoom out as Sophia reached the end of her speech, showing Blue Snow standing next to Sophia; who turned and thanked her for opening her eyes.

Blue Snow simply nodded, "I do what I must for the good of the people." She said. As if in punctuation of this, Blue Snow grabbed and tossed away her white cape. Whether or not she'd been lying in the past whenever she shouted how she wore nothing beneath it, she certainly wasn't today, leaving her standing fully naked save for the underwear on her face in front of a camera broadcasting across the country.

At the same moment, Sophia had thrown aside her coat, revealing her own, much more mature body in all its naked glory as well. Blue Snow couldn't help but smirk at how wet Sophia already was. She wasn't sure if she had a thing for being watched, or if she was just excited for the rest of their show. She supposed it could very easily be both.

Sophia pulled Blue Snow close to her, kissing her through the panties she wore as a mask. She could feel the gasps and shrieks from across Japan as she pushed a small part of the panty mask out of the way, allowing them to really start liplocking.

Blue Snow's hands moved to Sophia's exposed breasts, groping her gently and feeling her moan into the kiss as a result.

Blue Snow only got rougher as she did so, soon breaking the kiss to move down Sophia's body, kissing down to her breasts, lingering there to suck and tease her nipples before moving down even further.

Soon Sophia felt Blue Snow's tongue plunging into her cunt. She moaned out happily, groping her own chest as she felt Blue Snow eating her out.

She lifted her legs up, locking them around the sexual renegade's head to keep her in place as the camera moved to give those watching-which the screen showed was an ever growing group of viewers now-a nice view of Sophia Nishikinomiya's cunt being eaten raw by the very 'criminal' she'd been all but waging war on previously.

Sophia found her hands pushed away, Kosuri waking place of them, having been practically salivating at the sight of Sophia's plump tits and unable to resist herself any longer, she, as indeed all but Sophia and Anna, had their faces covered to protect their identities in the event of a worst case scenario, but said cover still let her latch onto Sophia's nipple like a hungry newborn, sucking lustful.

Blue Snow lifted a hand, teasing Kosuri's pussy as she pawed at her own. It was slightly difficult to multi-task in such a way with both hands and her mouth, but she had gotten quite skilled lately, and was loving being able to display said talents.

Other cameras flicked on now as well, resulting in more screens popping up for views of the steam so they could see what was happening elsewhere in the room. Tanukichi said with Otome on his face, the lolita artist's legs gripping his head hard as he stirred her inside with his tongue.

Much as she preferred girls, she couldn't argue how good Tanukichi had gotten with his tongue~

Anna was riding on the other end, bouncing aggressively on his cock as though attempting to break it; which she may well have been able to do had he not gotten so much experience in the run up to Anna's joining the group properly.

Otome pushed forward, burying her place between Anna's tits, believing truly that this must certainly have been something approximating heaven.

Otome had, after Anna had reached an acceptable level of sanity in her opinion, confessed her feelings for her. She'd done so more to get closer than anything, knowing that Anna's obsession with Tanukichi ran deeper than she could ever hope to match.

But she had been met with a surprise. Given that they were in the same harem though, Anna's intense lustful love seemed to apply to everyone in the group now, Otome included. She'd nearly burst into tears of joy at this realisation.

Or perhaps that had just been Anna's juices running down her face, as she'd immediately all but buried herself in Anna's slit, eating her with the same passion that she presently used to worship her breasts as they mutually rode Tanukichi.

Viewed by another camera was Hyouka, experimenting with some sex toys she had created. Mind you, she'd been unknowingly designing and building them for months for SOX, only recently having learned what her devices were used for.

Now that she knew though, she seemed just as passionate about using them as she did about any of her other tests. She had specifically asked to be paired up with Oboro on this occasion, having become fascinated by their unusual sense of gender identity.

Currently Hyouka was riding Oboro's member, kept solid by a powerfully tight mechanical C-ring that would prevent climax for as long as she personally wanted. A vibrating dildo of eleven inches in length and four in width buzzed away at max power in Oboro's asshole, stretching and fucking it with what Hyouka was fairly certain to be the force of an actual jackhammer.

Hyouka had also attached clamps to Oboro's nippes that, in addition to simply pinching down hard on the sensitive area, also vibrated with similar force and even administered mild stimulating shocks. Mind you, Hyouka's definition of 'mind' didn't come close to same stratosphere as actually being mind.

The average human would have broken twelve times over in the first few moments of Hyouka's testing, but the conditioning Oboro's mind was under seemed to prevent this. Hyouka was desperate to know the limits of that condition, and pumped her hips harder up and down Oboro's restrained cock, hoping to fully shatter the wall that had built around their sense of self.

For science of course.

Camera two showed the trio reach their climax one after the other; Otome's small form reaching its peak first as she drenched Tanukichi's face, Anna following shortly after before Tanukichi unloaded deep inside her (making him glad that they had managed to get her to the pull before she was allowed to properly start fucking Tanukichi).

Camera one showed Sophia and Kosuri as they came as well, Kosuri's tight little ass gripping around Blue Snow's fingers, the redhead biting down on Sophia's chest as she came. One camera three Hyouka came last in the room; though it was her third since she'd started riding.

She'd been at it for awhile trying to break down the programming in Oboro's mind, the mechanical ring straining against their pent up climax. The three groups began to mix up their arrangement.

Mind you, all Hyouka did was lift herself up and slam her hips back down, this time riding Oboro's poor cock with her ass instead.

Otome paired up with Kosuri, the two kissing heatedly before moving onto the floor, moving slowly to lock their legs around each other's heads to form a sixty-nine, digging into each others already sopping wet slits.

The two moaned against each other as they went, though Otome's hips bucked harder against Kosuri's face as she, from her end, watched something that riled her up more than anything else she'd ever seen.

It had been Kosuri herself to unlocked Otome's kink for incestuous pairings, and her lust for Anna ran rather deep, so seeing Anna lock lips with Sophia-the sight of which on camera would hopefully be the final nail in the coffin-nearly sent Otome over the edge even before the two locked their legs together.

They moaned happily as they ground their wet pussies together, Sophia pulling her daughter's face against her breasts as she tribbed her aggressively, lost in the pleasured heat of the moment.

Blue Snow had moved to Tanukichi now. He sat up, taking Ayame's hips as she lowered onto his stiffness and began to ride her partner in crime. They moaned together as their hips moved in perfect sync, knowing each other well enough for a sort of sexual harmony to have developed.

They moaned together as they pressed against one another, Tanukichi's member hilting hard inside Ayame, riding the wave of excitement that this stream provided, hoping that they had successfully sparked their new revolution with it.

* * *

 **And that, as they say, is all she wrote. My sincere apologies for this finale taking so long, just a result of patron requests piling up while I wasn't paying attention ^^U**

 **Speaking of patron, if you're reading this within the first week of it being posted, then there's a poll on the sinfulnature1123 patron to decide what stories to focus on going forward ^^ you have to be a patron to participate mind you, but I won't be upset if you only remain one for the poll then stop when it ends, lol. Just know that any requests or other rewards you earn don't carry over if you un-patron, lol.**

 **Focusing on this story again, how do you think it went? Was the finale worth waiting for or should I not have bothered, and what about the chapters up to now? What character is your favorite? The various kinks on display leave me bouncing back and forth between them, but I had to settle on Ayame in the end ^^**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
